Setsuna F. Seiei
"I am a Gundam!" Setsuna F. Seiei is one of the mysterious Gundam Meisters deployed by Celestial Being, the elite independent military organization allied with the Orb Union. He is, outwardly, a serious and quiet young man dedicated to his organization's cause: the cessation of war through violence. He is reclusive most of the time, though he can become quite intense in battle. He pilots the well-rounded, close combat Gundam Exia in battle. Background Information The details of the life of the young man who now goes only by the rather improbable name of Setsuna F. Seiei are cloudy to all but himself--it's as if he's lived two lives. In his youth, Setsuna, then known as Soran Ibrahim, his real name, was recruited into a 'holy war' in his native Kurdish Republic by a man by the name of Ali Al-Saachez; the Kurdish Republic and neighboring Azadistan's war was all-consuming, and Ali Al-Saachez chose to employ child soldiers to help him fight his battles. Ali Al-Saachez demanded loyalty to the goals of his terrorist organization as well as devotion to God; in order to prove his devotion, Setsuna was forced to kill his own parents. It was this act that broke him--and began his deep, unabiding hatred of the man known as Ali Al-Saachez, as well as his rejection of the concept of 'God'. While with the kPSA, Ali's group, Setsuna would find himself setting the stage for fellow Gundam Meister Lockon Stratos, involved in killing his family. During a mission in Azadistan, Azadistan troops killed all of Setsuna's group of child soldiers; the timely intervention of a Celestial Being Gundam saved him. After that, he was recruited into Celestial Being--trained to be a Gundam Meister, as it was found that his potential as a pilot was quite astounding. Setsuna disappeared from the world for this training; as far as connection to the outside world, the 'real' world, Setsuna neither cared for nor needed them. His world was Celestial Being and Gundam Exia. Having been rescued by the Gundam, he began to see the Gundams as saviors--and his goal is to save the entire world. Personality and Traits Setsuna is quiet, stoic, and serious. Though he appears emotionless and aloof to most, he does have deeply-held feelings and beliefs; however, he believes more in action than words, which makes him something of a loose cannon--when he feels strongly enough for something he acts upon it, whether it is prudent or not--in this way he can be considered something of a liability, although his level of skill and talent usually means he can get what he wants done. To Setsuna, his life essentially ended when he was forced to kill his parents; because Gundam saved him, he does not live his life for himself, anymore. Recruited into Celestial Being, he truly believes in their fight to end war by waging war, and he has a unique view on the Gundams, believing them to be instruments of divine will. He has identified very strongly with Gundam Exia--he believes that with Exia, he can make things right, and if it takes his life, then his life has already been taken; his life is now Gundam's. While Setsuna cares about people as a whole, demonstrated in his desire to end war, he does not seem to care much for any particular individuals--even the Meisters and the support personnel aboard the Ptolemaios are basically on the level of acquaintances for him--probably deliberately, as he figures he has little use for social attachments. However, he does seem to carry a special attachment to Lockon Stratos, pilot of Gundam Dynames--if he would consider anyone in his current circle a 'friend', it would be Lockon, though he is still pretty distant from even Lockon, though the two often look out for each other, both in combat situations and out. Marina Ismail also seems to be able to get underneath Setsuna's skin, though the nature of their relationship is somewhat unformed, due to their situations--however, Setsuna comes to believe that Marina is of like mind to him, albeit on a different path. The one person that has earned the most of Setsuna's enmity is Ali Al-Saachez--as the instrument that broke Setsuna, all those years ago, and an unashamed, mercenary warrior who fights only for profit, Ali is both the polar opposite of Setsuna--and a reflection of what Setsuna could have become, had he fallen in love with war. Despite his aloofness, it should be noted that he is reclusive, not completely anti-social--Setsuna isn't a total loner who simply tolerates the other Meisters. At least some of Setsuna's personal detachment must come from losing his fellow child soldiers, as well as having been forced to kill his own parents; since he personally knows the horrors of war, and being dedicated to the elimination of war through war, he knows that, in all likelihood, any attachments he could make would be fleeting at best. However, Setsuna is extremely emotionally moved by the sight of war--particularly scenes that remind him of his youth. His is a curious mix of cool, aloof personality and hot-blooded ideals; when he fights, he exerts himself to the maximum, in order to end the conflict as quickly as possible. He gains no joy from killing, nor does he shy away from it--Setsuna understands that death is necessary, and that civilian casualties will be inevitable, but he also believes that innocents must be spared as much as possible. Those who go out of their way to threaten civilians deliberately earn his enmity, as the Trinity did. Setsuna is an idealist of almost the most pure sort; he has been willing to dissolve nearly all attachments to his life, and would give it willingly to achieve his goals. If one were to look at his flaws, then certainly he has them--impetuousness, rashness, arrogance, his temper. But he is dedicated to the elimination of war--while he reveres the Gundams and their power, he does not cover their power for power's sake, but as a means to achieve a goal. Though he is a pilot, Setsuna would gladly hang up his pilot suit--if the entire world would be at peace. Talents and Abilities Setsuna is a talented Mobile Suit pilot--perhaps one of the most talented of the Gundam Meisters. Piloting Exia comes naturally to him, having spent years taking intensive training in the operation of the mecha. Having also been trained in guerilla-style warfare, he is also quite capable of running missions 'on-foot', utilizing those skills learned from Ali Al-Saachez. Setsuna is, however, lacking in social niceties--not totally, but most of his life has been dedicated to warfare of one type or another, and that has clearly affected him. Logs |ordermethod = title |notcategory = cutscenes |suppresserrors = yes }} Category: Katharon Category: Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Category: Celestial Being